


Gravedigger

by otomiyatickles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chasing, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Diego gets a deadly punishment from Luther, and Klaus, Five, Allison and Vanya all do nothing but watch and enjoy his misery. He deserved it after all! (Platonic)





	Gravedigger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 20/3/'19.  
> 

“Klaus! Oh Klaus _thankgodohh_ -hehe!” Klaus looked up when Diego came rushing into the diner, wheezing, giggling and probably looking like he was running for his life, because in fact, Diego _was_ running for his life. He grabbed Klaus who had been drinking alone, and shook him messily. 

“Help me, okay? Help. Tell him to stay away. He is _stupid_.” Diego let go of him again and bent down under the table, grabbing Klaus’ legs and bending his head.

“Who? Luther? What.... Are you drunk? What did you do?” Klaus sounded suspicious and careful. No he was not drunk, but adrenaline sometimes could make him act a bit strange. Diego laughed, proud, but also in the I’m-so-fucked way.

“Hehe, well, so I _tickled_ Luther again. You know? Like－” Klaus’ mouth opened wide in surprise, and he interrupted:

“Like you do every single time you’re in the same room lately, while _knowing_ that when provoked badly, Luther will stop being a good guy and hunt your fucking ass down?” Diego nodded with a smile.

“Well - of course I did not _know_. I _wanted_ to know, I was just wondering if he ever changed since we were young. You know, maybe he got a higher tolerance level?” Klaus gave him a you-kiddin’?- kind of look.

“Alright then. Now you know. And I’m not helping you,” Klaus said. Diego threw his head back - bumped his head against the table as he did, and he groaned.

“But Klaus. You’ve seen him, he _grew_. If he is like how he was back then, but worse, it will kill me.” Klaus laughed.

“Did you ever forget why we called you the Gravedigger? Yeah? Remember that nickname, do you? Because you, my brother, are good at digging your own grave, every single time. If it will kill you, you had it coming, and Luther has every right to do it. Speaking of, here he comes.” Klaus nodded at the door where Luther stood, huffing in frustration and with the eyes of a predator.

“Ho shit －” Diego sprang up, and he and Luther ended up circling around the table for a stupid few seconds before Diego managed to sprint toward the door, and he left the room.

“Byeeee~!” He heard Klaus’ voice fade in the distance as he rushed up the stairs. Allison, he had to find _Allison_. The loud and heavy steps - slow but determined - coming from downstairs sent chills down his spine, and he was relieved to run into Five who stood in the kitchen, preparing a bowl of cereal and looking like an actual thirteen year- old as he did. It was not Allison, but Five had his helpful moments as well, and Diego sighed in relief.

“Five,” he wheezed, smiling. 

“Nope,” Five said before even hearing what he had to say, and Diego couldn’t say anything else; Five already disappeared from the room. Damn old man! 

He rushed back through the hallway, and into the library where he was glad to find Allison and Vanya on the couch.

“Allison, please, tell me a rumor. I mean, tell _Luther_ a rumor,” he gasped out, catching his breath. Allison just rolled her eyes.

“That’s a ‘no’, and you know it,” she said. Diego sank on his knees before her.

“Come on. It’s _Luther_ , you know he will kill me－”

“－and that you asked for it, deserve every bit of what you have coming, yes I know all of it, and I am not helping you,” Allison said. Diego pouted and turned towards Vanya. She smiled, shrugging.

“Sorry. But like Allison said, you had it coming and you knew it. Gravedigger~” Allison and Vanya exchanged glances and giggled. They then looked over his shoulder, and Diego turned abruptly to see Luther stand in the doorway. He cracked his knuckles, even his neck, and looked at him with fire in his eyes.

“Ready?” he asked, sounding quite of breath and semi-furious. Diego shook his head.

“No?” he said. Luther nodded.

“ _Good_.” With a force that almost beat all of the air from his lungs, Luther tackled him down onto the floor. Diego looked up at him, then at Allison and Vanya who were not moving from their place－ giving his ordeal some unwelcome audience, and he tried to reason with Luther one more time.

“Come on man, don’t tell me you’re still as pathetic as when we were - SHIIiihihit! No wahaa-waaaait fuhuhuck!” Diego cried when Luther didn’t even let him finish and dug his fingers into his sides. Diego thrashed and bucked, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by the sudden tickling - something he hadn’t felt in a long, looong time.

“He is _still_ so ticklish,” he heard Allison comment from the side. Despite his laughter, he felt like at least glaring at her. Alas, he was currently occupied. 

Luther looked like a complete demon, unlike his usual self, looming over him with his big body, pinning him down and tickling his sides and ribs ruthlessly.

“I FAhaha- _haaaaate_ youuu!” Diego screeched, and he bounced his head up and down.

“Fuhuhucking shiiit!” his series of curses and laughs continued. Luther just smirked down at him.

“You just had to do it, didn’t you?” he asked, the look in his eyes cold as ice, but he was smirking, and Diego simply shut his eyes and laughed loudly. Yes, he had to. Gravedigger was his well-earned nickname, since when they were young it had always been a hobby of his to annoy, bother, pester and provoke Luther to see how far he could go before good daddy’s boy would lose his cool. It was a nice challenge every single time, and yes, many times tickling was involved.

Because how hilarious could it be to hear Luther cackle, and then see him blush because he was so ticklish? But then be such a good guy and actually refuse to do anything about it? Restrain himself, while Diego was sure he could see a little crack appear in his good attitude every single time he embarrassed him? Very hilarious, indeed. 

Now that the bunch of them had reunited at their old house, living under the same roof again, Diego couldn’t help but return to his old habits of annoying and tickling Luther, just to see how far he could go. 

And well, after days and weeks of random tickling, teasing and pranking, Luther had finally reached his limit. Resulting in, well yeah, _this_. Living up to his childhood nickname, the Gravedigger.

“AHAha! Nohoho stahahap!” Diego laughed when Luther wiggled his fingers furiously over his stomach. He tried to curl forward to protect himself, but Luther simply pushed him back.

“I am not missing this,” Diego suddenly heard from the doorway; Klaus had entered the room after following the noise of his laughter, and now leaned against the doorframe to watch his doom, stlil drinking casually. 

“Fahaha- _Fucker_! AAhaha!” Diego laughed, directed at both his unhelpful brother and his vicious attacking brother, and right at that time another brother showed up: Five appeared in the room, the bowl of almost finished cereal in his hand, and he casually continued eating.

“Arriving at the good part~” he announced. Diego was losing his mind. All of them were now here to watch him die of laughter and none of them looked like they were planning to be any helpful. They weren’t helping Luther, thank God because Diego did know from a dark past how bad that could be, but they weren’t helping _him_ either. Just watching and laughing.

“Want to see something good?” Luther asked them, very aware of their audience as well. Five was the fucker to answer with his mouth full of cereal and milk dripping down his chin: “Yheah!” 

Diego then felt all of his leftover spirits dissolve when Luther managed to catch both of his wildly flailing arms, and he pinned them above his head.

“Here we go~” Luther announced, and he began to tickle Diego’s armpit with vigor he had never experienced in not a single tickle attack in the past.

“HYAAAHAhhh!” He tugged at his arms, his entire body nearly shaking out of its skin as intense ticklish sensations rushed through him.

“Oh yeah, I remember this,” Klaus said happily. Yes, it wasn’t an old trick of Luther’s, but this definitely felt worse than the teen- Luther’s version. Way, way worse.

“ _HEHehelp_!” Diego had lost enough of his pride at this stage to just squeal for help, it was this or make a worse fool of himself.

“Did you notice his voice just.. breaks a lot?” Vanya asked calmly, observing the tickle chaos on the floor. Diego felt a rush of irritation and frustration and was about to snap at her when Luther squeezed right below his armpit- his ribs, and did this repeatedly, making him howl.

“His laughter has quite developed through the years, I see. Not in a good way,” Allison added. Five and Klaus laughed loudly in response. Jerks! Bastards! All of them! 

The biggest jerk, Luther, still didn’t have an expression on his face that showed any mercy or remorse. He just kept going and going, and when he didn’t even respond when Diego screamed how he would pierce him with any knife in his sleep if he wouldn’t stop right now- Diego knew he fucked up for real. 

“Still talking big in his situation. What do you guys think of that?” Klaus asked the others despite the loud ever ongoing noise in the room. The library probably had never had this much noise in it. Five laughed.

“I think he wants to dig his grave _deeper_ ,” he said. Damn that... old man- kid! Diego’s eyes were tearing up by now, his view getting blurry. In all this time, his body had been unable to even roll onto his front, he was still on his back with some squirming and struggling as his only possible movements. Luther did not go easy on him at all.

Diego’s hopes did return to him when Klaus finally drew enough of Luther’s attention to make him sit back and look his way.

“Yeah?” Luther panted. Diego took his chance to roll over and crawl away, but Luther already looked back and grabbed him roughly, dragging him back under him. He then clawed at both his sides from behind, making Diego shriek and cackle very uncharmingly. He helplessly pounded the floor and let out loud bursts of laughter.

“I was about to say that you shouldn’t forget his knees! You know it made him make these hilarious noises.” 

Normally this would have been information that wouldn’t interest Luther at all. But right now, Diego wasn’t just dealing with any Luther, he was dealing with a vengeful monster- Luther, and he heard a low chuckle coming from him.

“Thanks for the reminder. You’re right.” Diego didn’t feel any relief when Luther moved off him, because he knew what was coming. Sitting on his legs to pin them down, Luther teasingly pinched the spots behind his knees, and Diego’s entire upperbody squirmed and bounced as if he was a wriggling fish on dry lands.

“AAHAHAH! SHihihit! Klahahaaus I _hahaate_ you!” He cried, curling up for a part and looking at Klaus with teary eyes. Klaus blew him a kiss. Vanya and Allison no longer looked interested and continued their conversation as if nothing was going on here, and Five just looked at him with that smug smile as if he was getting so much satisfaction from this － probably because, for most of the time, in their younger years it was Five who would suffer from tickle attacks like this. Not from Luther, but from Diego his very self, and oh- how he looked forward to make this shortie pay for enjoying his torment so much.

But first, survive this. Luther still wasn’t stopping, so Diego’s laughter wasn’t stopping either. Klaus finally checked his watch and made a twirl.

“I’m outta here~” Diego was laughing for such a long time that eventually Allison and Vanya moved to another room, annoyed by the noise, and Five had already vanished as well. It was now just him and Luther who were left, and Diego snickered as tears continued to run down his face. Luther finally stopped, sighing and shaking his head at him. He seemed even more out of breath than Diego himself.

“And? Feeling good? Crying like this? Happy with yourself?” he asked, still looking annoyed and furious at him for picking this fight, even when Luther was obvious the winner like always. Diego snickered again.

“Yehehes.” This earned him a poke in his stomach, and he squealed.

“What? That all you got, Spaceboy? Didn’t have much practice on the moon, did you?” he managed to growl at him. He really was a gravedigger. Of course he remembered the nickname. He wouldn’t have said it if he thought well about it, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Hey, is the moon any ticklish? You must’ve done anything up there to turn into such a real life for of a literal tickle monster. Teehee~” 

Diego was laughing a lot, because of his own silly joke this time, and Luther continued to look down at him with this look of disapproval. He finally sighed and moved off him, refusing to be provoked any more. 

“You are hopeless,” he said. Diego continued to giggle on the floor, grateful that Luther didn’t react in a way that would actually be better fit, considering that Diego still provoked him despite his status being K.O. from tickles already. 

“You know I won’t leave your stupid ass alone, even after this?” Diego said tiredly. His stomach was hurting from laughing so much, well yeah, his entire body was hurting. But indeed, thoughts like ‘I should never do this again’ did not cross his mind. Luther sighed and looked back at him.

“I know. And I am warning you that it’ll get even worse next time. Don’t provoke me,” Luther warned. And finally, he left the room as well. 

Diego laughed foolishly to himself. Wow. That was so intense. And crazy enough, he was already curious to what ‘worse’ would even mean, and he was dying to renew his Luther-teasing and bullying in order to find out. 

He gathered himself on all fours, but collapsed again, whimpering miserably.

Oh, well, first he needed to regain his strength. Find a better tactic. And... Maybe find a companion. He thought back of Five’s irritable attitude, and smirked. He had his ways of convincing people after all. 


End file.
